Mobile communication systems were developed to ensure user activity and provide voice service. However, mobile communication systems have extended their range to data service as well as voice, and currently the explosive increase in traffic is causing a lack of resources and there is a users' demand for faster services, which is creating a need for advanced mobile communication systems.
The requirements for next-generation mobile communication systems largely include coping with explosive data traffic, very high data rates per user, coping with a surprisingly large number of connected devices, very low end-to-end latency, and support for high energy efficiency. To this end, research is ongoing on a variety of technologies such as dual connectivity, massive MIMO (massive multiple input multiple output), in-band full duplex, NOMA (non-orthogonal multiple access), support for super wideband, and device networking.